Time Can't Change Everything
by asleepawake
Summary: Sequel to "I Never Claimed To Be An Angel". With their Book of Shadows empty, how will the Charmed Ones face a new threat from a Legion of Demons they know nothing about?
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and this fan fic was only written for entertainment purposes. I don't get any money or anything like that from this story. The only thing I do own in this Fan Fic are the characters that I created solely for my fan fic series, that do not appear in the Charmed universe, that may appear in some of the chapters.  
  
Spoiler warning: If you haven't seen up to the Courtship of Wyatt's father, then this is full of spoilers as to who Chris is. Otherwise there aren't any spoilers, really, except for Chris' feelings towards Leo which I took from Spin City.  
  
Note that this Fan Fic is a sequel to my first story "I Never Claimed To Be An Angel", and is part of an alternate Season 6 ending. As in it doesn't follow what'll be happening on Charmed exactly.  
  
Summary: After their encounter with Nethaniel and Pyrena, the Charmed Ones have been left with an empty Book of Shadows, and a threat from a powerful Legion of Demons that they know nothing about. Without the help from their Book of Shadows, how will the sisters overcome this threat?  
  
[Teaser Chapter]  
  
Paige and Phoebe are in the kitchen, conversing.  
  
Paige: I can't believe how long it took to get that spell to actually work Pheebs. It was harder to close that reality tear than it was to deal with the demons who got through it.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I know. (rubbing her forehead) I've still got a bit of a headache from reciting that spell so many times.  
  
Piper: (entering the kitchen) Have either of you seen Wyatt?  
  
Paige: Wyatt's MISSING?!  
  
Phoebe: WHAT?  
  
Piper: No, no, he's not missing. We were just playing a game and he decided he wanted to hide outside of his room. (peering in to the dinning room)  
  
Paige: We'll help you look. (pause) You don't think he'd be paying a visit to his cousin?  
  
Piper: (shaking her head) Wyatt wasn't upstairs, but speaking of Nethaniel... (turning to Phoebe) He's awake, and still trying to break the spell we used to keep him here, plus yelling out threats to me each time I walk past 'his' room.  
  
Phoebe: I suppose I should try talking to him again.  
  
Paige: Give it time Pheebs, he'll eventually stop with the death threats.  
  
Phoebe: I hope so.  
  
Piper: (exiting the kitchen) Wyatt, where are you?  
  
Phoebe also leaves after Piper, deciding to go and help her sister finish the game of hide-and-seek. Paige moves to follow as well, but the phone rings.  
  
Paige: (answering the phone) Hello, Paige Matthews here. (a pause, then looking surprised) Richard?  
  
~~  
  
Chris is up in the attic, just staring at the blank pages of the Book of Shadows. Leo orbs in to the hall just outside, but only offers a glance to his son as he hears Piper shouting for Wyatt downstairs. He orbs out.  
  
Chris: He could always spare time for you, huh Wyatt? (looking over at his brother, who's sitting in the corner of the attic hiding)  
  
Wyatt just blinks up at Chris before he begins crawling, and walking, over to his younger brother. Chris grins as he bends over and picks Wyatt up.  
  
Chris: We should probably let Mom know you're up here, before she gets too worried.  
  
Demon: (shimmering in) Why don't you let the witch worry, her son will be gone soon enough! (fires a green fire orb at Chris)  
  
Chris: (raising his hand to telekinetically send the orb back, but Wyatt's shield springs up and protects him) Thanks Wyatt. (flicks his wrist to send the demon back, but instead a flare of light is sent towards the demon which causes him to disintegrate) Whoa. (looking at his brother) Did you do that?  
  
Baby Wyatt seems to look just as confused, and surprised, as his brother.  
  
~~  
  
Leo appears downstairs, where Phoebe and Piper are searching the conservatory.  
  
Leo: What's wrong?  
  
Piper: Nothing Leo, your son just thought he'd make our game a bit harder.  
  
Phoebe: Or more fun, depending on whose side you're on. (shaking her head) He's not in here.  
  
Piper: Yeah, yeah, I'm sure Wyatt's really enjoying this. (Grinning)  
  
Leo: He's in the attic.  
  
Piper: Wyatt, or Chris?  
  
Leo: Both.  
  
Phoebe: How do you know that?  
  
Piper: He's an Elder, or a Father, pick one. Either would have a connection to Wyatt.  
  
Leo: I'm a Father first, always.  
  
Phoebe: Aw, that's just so..  
  
Paige: (entering the room) We've got a problem.  
  
Piper: Oh, let me guess – demon?  
  
Paige: Demons, actually. Richard just called; he said a bunch of demons showed up at his home.  
  
Phoebe: This can't be good.  
  
Paige: It's not. They raided Richard's black magic supplies.  
  
Phoebe: He still had those?  
  
Paige: Yes, but he doesn't anymore. That's the problem.  
  
Piper: Why would demons want spell ingredients?  
  
Phoebe: I have a feeling we'll be finding out soon.  
  
~~  
  
-To Be Continued.  
  
Notes: I know, I know, short but this was just the "teaser chapter". More to come within the next couple days. 


	2. Gathering the Information

Part 2: Gathering the Information  
  
~~  
  
The Charmed Ones are still on the Manor's main floor, with Chris and Wyatt now with them.  
  
Phoebe: You sure you're up to going?  
  
Paige: I'll be fine. It'll be awkward, of course, but I think I can handle this.  
  
Piper: Good luck.  
  
Paige: (offers a smile to Piper) I might just need it.  
  
Phoebe: You mean we might just need it. Even if Richard can provide an accurate description of these demons, we're still lacking the Book.  
  
Paige: Yeah, won't this be fun. (Takes Phoebe's hand and the two Orb out)  
  
There's a moment of silence as Piper, Leo and Chris watch the two witches orb out.  
  
Piper: (turning to face her sons) You know Chris...  
  
Chris: What...?  
  
Piper: Maybe you should try talking to Nethaniel. Phoebe has already given it a shot, and so far he has been anything but cooperative.  
  
Chris: No offense, but if Phoebe couldn't get that far with him what makes you think I'll have a chance?  
  
Piper: You knew him.  
  
Chris: It's different now. It was different then.  
  
Leo: Can't you at least try?  
  
Chris: Try? Where do you get off telling me – (clearing his throat) Fine, I'll give it a shot.  
  
Piper: Good, good. (Takes Wyatt from Chris)  
  
Chris turns and moves off up the stairs, and once he's out of hearing range Piper looks over at Leo.  
  
Piper: I think it's about time you tried to have another talk with your son.  
  
Leo: I know.  
  
Piper: Then what're you waiting for?  
  
Leo: Safety. (off Piper's look) I don't want to start another fight with him if I can avoid it.  
  
Piper: Oh, good luck with that. (a beat, then she continues) I don't know exactly what happened, or will happen, in the future between you two but this could be your only chance to make things right with Chris.  
  
Leo: It wouldn't be my only chance.  
  
Piper: Leo, you're not going to avoid connecting to big Chris just because you might have a better chance with little Chris. Okay?  
  
Leo just nods as Wyatt orbs over in to his arms. Piper just smiles at both of them.  
  
~~  
  
Over at Richard's mansion, in the empty storage room where Richard once kept all his spell ingredients, Phoebe and Paige are looking around. Richard is outside the room, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Paige: Not an ounce of blood anywhere.  
  
Phoebe: Were you expecting there to be?  
  
Paige: No, but just once I wouldn't mind things being easier. If we had some of these demons' blood it would help us figure out what they are.  
  
Phoebe: Well, it looks like we don't get to enjoy that luxury this time.  
  
Paige: (sarcastically) Do we ever?  
  
Phoebe: If we do, I can't wait for that day.  
  
The two exit the room and move over to Richard. Paige hangs back a bit, feeling just as uncomfortable with this reunion as Richard.  
  
Phoebe: So they just came in here, stole all this stuff and vanished?  
  
Richard: Yeah. I barely had a chance to even see them before they were gone.  
  
Paige: But you did see them? Richard: (nodding) What wasn't covered in robes at least.  
  
Phoebe: Tell us everything you remember, and spare no detail.  
  
Paige: We're kind of working without our Book of Shadows here too, so if you happened to see what powers these demons have it would be a big help.  
  
Richard: Someone stole your Book?  
  
Paige: More or less.  
  
Phoebe: What she means is we have the Book, it's just... Full of blank pages...  
  
Richard: That's not good.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, we know.  
  
Richard: Who stole it?  
  
Paige: Well, that's hard to explain.  
  
Phoebe: Very hard. So, let's just skip that and save us the trouble of a future headache.  
  
Richard: (raising a brow) Alright.  
  
Paige: So, the demons?  
  
~~  
  
Chris walked down the hall, coming to a stop at a room which didn't used to be in the Manor. It was an area the Sisters had recently created, a magical prison of sorts, which didn't require a real renovation of the Manor at all. From the outside the room wasn't even visible.  
  
It was a large area, easily the size of a master room complete with everything a room of such stature would need. Nethaniel was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed's support with his thumbs rubbing his forehead as if he had a massive headache. He's still wearing his torn black shirt and black jeans.  
  
Chris: (hesitantly) Nethaniel?  
  
Nethaniel: (not looking up) You're not too young to die future boy, but I'm ever curious over what would happen if the child within Piper were to die. Would your soul even exist to move on to the afterlife or would you just ...fade away?  
  
Chris: I'd rather not think about it.  
  
Nethaniel: Now there's another thought. If you were never born in this timeline would everyone's thoughts and memories of you be forgotten?  
  
Chris: It's likely. (not amused)  
  
Nethaniel: Then I'll just have to end your life and stay away from the young you if I really want to gain any joy from your death.  
  
Chris: Seems that way, but don't get too far ahead of yourself. You're stuck in this room, I'm not.  
  
Nethaniel: (Still not looking up) For now that may be, but in time things could change.  
  
Chris: That's what I'm hoping.  
  
Nethaniel: What, you want to die?  
  
Chris: Can't say that I do, but I wouldn't mind things changing.  
  
Nethaniel: You could just kill him. That would change things.  
  
Chris: I'm not going to kill my brother.  
  
Nethaniel: Technically he's not your brother yet.  
  
Chris: (annoyed) Enough of this. I came here to talk with you about the Book of Shadows.  
  
Nethaniel: I'm not reversing the spell.  
  
Chris: You're going to have to sooner or later.  
  
Nethaniel: Later it is.  
  
Chris: (Trying a different approach) Do you want them to die?  
  
Nethaniel: I would have no problem with their deaths. Where I grew up, they were already dead.  
  
Chris: This isn't where you grew up. Things are different here, they're different.  
  
Nethaniel: Doesn't change anything.  
  
Chris: I don't believe that.  
  
Nethaniel: Then you're just lying to yourself now.  
  
Chris: No, it's the other way around Nethaniel. You've been given a second chance to have a family, and deep down I think you know that.  
  
Nethaniel: Funny how it seems to be the same way with you, just under a different circumstance. (a pause) What's it like seeing your mother this young, knowing that she won't be there when you go back?  
  
Chris: She'll be there.  
  
Nethaniel: No she won't. The angels of death don't give up. When someone is meant to die, then they die. There's nothing that can be done to change it. Just like when Prue died.  
  
Chris: This is different. If I can save my brother, she won't die.  
  
Nethaniel: Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll believe it.  
  
Chris: Can we get back to the main topic?  
  
Nethaniel: You are the main topic, future boy.  
  
Chris: (giving up) Fine, this isn't over Nethaniel. One way or another you'll restore the Book of Shadows.  
  
Nethaniel: Not before your death.  
  
Chris shoots Nethaniel a look of utter annoyance before leaving down the hall, heading back to the stairs.  
  
~~  
  
Back at Richard's mansion Phoebe and Paige are taking notes of what the demons looked like.  
  
Phoebe: So they were all wearing black robes, but you could see their faces which are badly scarred, and bloody bandaged arms with spikes protruding from their robes. Is that all?  
  
Richard: In looks, yeah. Can't tell you exactly what their powers were but one did throw me back with telekinesis when he saw me.  
  
Paige notes the echo of longing in Richard's voice when he mentions telekinesis, but she doesn't mention anything.  
  
Phoebe: Is that the only power you felt, er, saw?  
  
Richard: No. There was something else, but I'm not quite sure what it was.  
  
Paige: Explain?  
  
Richard: Their forms seemed to be surrounded in a veil of darkness when the one attacked me. As if the demon were drawing energy from the shadows. It almost seemed to vanish too.  
  
Phoebe: A veil of darkness. Huh, don't think we've come across a demon like that before. (looking at Paige) Have we?  
  
Paige: Not that I recall. (eyes widening as she stares off at something) But I think we'll be given the chance to change that now.  
  
Phoebe and Richard follow Paige's gaze, but both don't see anything in the area Paige is looking.  
  
Richard: What is it Paige, what do you see?  
  
Phoebe: I can't sense anything.  
  
Before Paige can reply both Phoebe and Richard are engulfed in darkness, and they vanish from the room. Paige is left alone in a very quiet mansion, looking quite startled.  
  
Paige: (barely a whisper) Phoebe? Richard?  
  
~~  
  
-To be continued... 


	3. Trapped

Part 3: Trapped  
  
Notes: Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you inspire me to write more :D And sorry for the long wait between updates. I got caught up in offline stuff, so to make up for this long wait I'll try to get another chapter up real soon.  
  
~~  
  
Piper, Leo and Wyatt are all in the attic, when Paige orbs in.  
  
Piper: Paige – what's wrong?  
  
Paige: Phoebe, Richard.. Gone. (she starts flipping through the Book of Shadows, not realizing in her haste that it's still empty)  
  
Piper: GONE? What do you mean gone?  
  
Paige: A demon showed up at Richard's, one who fit the description Richard gave us. I saw it, but they didn't. Darkness surrounded them, and then.. they were gone! All of them, just gone! (She stops flipping through the Book) I searched the mansion, but there was no one there. No sign of them.  
  
Piper: Wait, wait. A demon took Phoebe and Richard? Oh my God. (looking to Leo) You have to find out who these demons are Leo. We can't be completely defenceless.  
  
Leo nods, and looks to Paige for a description.  
  
Paige: Black robes, badly scarred faces, blade-type things on their bloody bandaged arms. Darkness and telekinesis seemed to be there power.  
  
Leo pales a bit at the description.  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo: I won't have to go to the other Elders. I know what demons we're dealing with.  
  
Paige: (rushing) What are they? Where are they? Can we vanquish them?  
  
Leo: They're Dariyth Demons. They hunt witches, capture them and steal their magic after killing them.  
  
Paige: Why didn't they take me?  
  
Piper: We have to save Phoebe.  
  
Leo: You have Whitelighter blood Paige. Their magic doesn't work against Whitelighters.  
  
Piper: (rushing over to get the scrying crystal) How much time do we have to save Phoebe?  
  
Leo: Until the full moon.  
  
Paige: (startled) Which is tonight.  
  
Piper: (spreading out the map of the city) Then we have to hurry.  
  
Chris enters the attic.  
  
Chris: What's going on?  
  
Piper: Phoebe and Richard were taken by a Dariyth Demon.  
  
Paige: Leo, we need a vanquishing potion for these demons.  
  
Leo: There's no known potion for them.  
  
Paige: How do you know?  
  
Piper: (interrupting) I can't find her!  
  
Paige: No... (rushing over to Piper) We have to find her.  
  
Piper: I know! The crystal isn't picking up anything.  
  
Paige: Would they be in the underworld?  
  
Leo: No, these Demons prefer to live in the mortal world. (closing his eyes, he tries to concentrate)  
  
Wyatt, who was still in Leo's arms, just watches his dad.  
  
Leo: I can't sense Phoebe.  
  
Piper: Does that mean? (Shaking)  
  
Leo: No, no. It was a long shot anyway; Dariyth Demons live in a cloaked area.  
  
Chris: Then we have to find another way to find her.  
  
Paige: (realizing something) Would a summoning spell work?  
  
~~  
  
The scene was an abandoned apartment building, there's broken glass everywhere and no light except for what little leaks through the boarded windows. In the back of the apartment's main room there's an old ripped up mattress, upon which a late-teen girl was lying. She was incredibly pale, with dark circles under her eyes and sweat upon her forehead. There was a bloody wound on her stomach, which hadn't completely healed yet.  
  
It was Pyrena, and she was just staring up at the web-covered ceiling above her. She's barely moving at all, taking shallow unsteady breaths. Cole appears in the room, still wearing an all-black suit.  
  
Pyrena: I'm not dead yet.  
  
Cole: Soon you will be, if you don't get that wound healed.  
  
Pyrena: (coughing) Wouldn't be a bad thing.  
  
Cole: Pyrena.  
  
Pyrena: I lost my purpose and my brother. There's nothing here for me.  
  
Cole: Your brother is not lost.  
  
Pyrena: No, he's just been taken by Them.  
  
Cole says nothing, but he does take a step forward.  
  
Pyrena: I'd rather die then be healed by magic.  
  
Cole: You don't have a choice.  
  
Pyrena: I always have a choice. (with a painful cough she shimmers out of the apartment)  
  
Cole looks a bit annoyed for a moment, before he relaxes and smirks.  
  
Cole: Adamant, you are following me once more?  
  
Adamant emerges from the shadows, looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
Cole: You've something to tell me?  
  
Adamant: Your ex-lover has been taken by the Dariyth Demons.  
  
Cole: What?!  
  
Adamant: That's right. Phoebe's going to die tonight.  
  
Cole: (not impressed) You underestimate the Charmed Ones.  
  
Adamant: They can't and won't find their sister. The cloak the Dariyth use is too strong for even their Elder to locate Phoebe.  
  
Cole: Adamant, you are too full of yourself sometimes. You thought you would just tell me this and watch as I gave in to the bait, did you?  
  
Adamant: Will you give in the bait?  
  
Cole: If only to piss you off. (smirking)  
  
Adamant just looks amused, and even more pleased with himself as he disappears. Cole waits a moment before vanishing as well.  
  
~~  
  
Back at the Manor the gang is still up in the attic, gathered around a summoning circle.  
  
Piper/Paige: Our sister is lost, Bring her back to us, Across time and space, Reunite the Charmed Ones.  
  
A beat, and nothing happens.  
  
Paige: Well, it was worth a try.  
  
Piper: I'm not giving up this easy. Leo, you go talk with the other Elders. See if you can find out where these demons hide. Chris, I need you Paige to work on potions. Make stunning potions, exploding potions, anything we can use. Just use your blood in it.  
  
Chris: Our blood?  
  
Leo: Dariyth Demons can't be immune to the potions then. Whitelighters are too strong a force of good for their darkness.  
  
Paige: Makes sense.  
  
Leo: (Handing Wyatt to Piper) I'll be back soon. (he orbs out)  
  
Paige: What about you Piper?  
  
Piper: I'll be talking to a certain Nephew of mine. See if I can make him help us.  
  
Chris: That might not be a good idea.  
  
Piper: Look, Chris, I'm the only one here without Whitelighter blood. Plus I'm sure I can talk some sense in to him.  
  
Chris: That's not true, you do have Whitelighter blood.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Paige: You're pregnant with a half-Whitelighter.  
  
Piper: Oh, right. (smiles at Chris) Well, I'll still be talking to Nethaniel. It is his mother who was taken. Maybe he might just be willing to help.  
  
~~  
  
It was a brightly lit cave, overlooking the water, where a large glowing metallic holding cell was. There were several people in there, some unconscious and sprawled across the floor, some were leaning against the walls, and some just huddled in a corner. No one was talking, not yet.  
  
Phoebe, one of the people passed out on the floor, slowly begins to stir and within moments she wakes with a start.  
  
Phoebe: Paige? (looking around, taking in the sight) Where am I? (noticing the man next her, she nudges him and rolls him over) Richard, Richard! (she slaps him in an attempt to wake him, but he doesn't come around.)  
  
Female Witch: Don't worry too much about waking him up.  
  
Phoebe: Excuse me? (She looks over at the witch speaking to her, a blonde leaning against the stone wall)  
  
Female Witch: I doubt he'd want to be awake for this.  
  
Phoebe: For what?  
  
Female Witch: The Ritual. (A pause, and after she raises a brow she begins to speak again) You, like all of us, were taken by the demons here. They plan to sacrifice us and devour our magic.  
  
Phoebe: And you're just going to let them do that?  
  
Female Witch: No offense, you did just arrive, but we've been trying to get out of here for days. Nothing's worked. Our magic has no effect on whatever brought us here.  
  
Phoebe: That's not good.  
  
Male Witch: No, it's not. But there's nothing we can do, sometimes we can't even see our captors.  
  
Phoebe: (turning to see a tall man with dark brown hair, and striking dark blue eyes) Can't see them? Wait.. My sister, Paige, said something about a demon being in the room before everything went black. I didn't see anything, and it sounded like Richard didn't either.  
  
Male Witch: Is your sister a Whitelighter?  
  
Phoebe: (confused) No, not a full one. She's a half Whitelighter.  
  
Male Witch: Makes sense. My whitelighter had the same reaction before I was taken. I didn't see the demon either.  
  
Female Witch: Wait a second. Who are you?  
  
Phoebe: Whitelighters can see them, but we can't. That's just great. (looking back at the woman) I'm Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Female Witch: Wait – you're a Charmed One? (surprised)  
  
Phoebe: Yes, I am.  
  
Female Witch: Maybe there's a chance for us to survive then. (smiling) I'm Trinity Devroy.  
  
Phoebe: If I know my sisters, they'll be doing everything in their power to find and help us. (turning to look at the man) And you, what's your name?  
  
Male Witch: Kane Price. It's a pleasure to meet you Phoebe, I just wish it would've been under different circumstances. (smiles)  
  
Before Phoebe can reply to that, the cell door opens and a teenage girl is thrown in to the cell by some unseen demon. She slams in to the cave floor, but manages to shout out a threat.  
  
Pyrena: If you ever come near me again I swear I'll introduce you to your own entrails!  
  
Phoebe is shocked, she recognizes the voice, but Pyrena is so pale and sickly looking that she doesn't look the same as she did before. Phoebe slowly begins to move over to her 'daughter'.  
  
Pyrena just lies where she fell, glaring at the area beyond the holding cell.  
  
Phoebe: (hesitantly) Pyrena..?  
  
Pyrena turns to look at the speaker, eyes glaring even more at the realization of who it was. She rolls her eyes ever-so-slightly.  
  
Pyrena: What the hell do you want? (there's a murderous look in her eyes)  
  
Phoebe: (stopping her approach) Are you okay?  
  
Pyrena: Save it. (she looks away)  
  
Phoebe looks a little hurt, and pales a bit at the sight of Pyrena's bloody shirt. She hadn't gotten her wound healed, it looked like. And it's been a few days since the attack back at the Manor.  
  
Phoebe: You need a healer.  
  
Pyrena just ignores her as she tries to shimmer out of the area, but she just disappears for a second before reappearing right back where she was.  
  
Phoebe: There's a barrier around this cell...  
  
Pyrena's arms become covered in blue-black flame, and she turns to look back at her mother.  
  
Pyrena: I guess I'll have to enjoy your death now, then. (she summons a wave of daggers and sends them flying for Phoebe)  
  
~~  
  
-To be continued.. 


	4. Awakening

Part 4: Awakening  
  
~~  
  
Nethaniel was in his room, resting against the wall instead of his bed. His arms were resting on his knees, and he was staring blankly ahead. It was clear he hadn't given up on plotting an escape, but for now he was mostly calm. His mess of black hair was neatly placed over his dark green eyes, almost concealing them but not quite.  
  
There's a long moment of silence before Cole appears in the room. Nethaniel doesn't acknowledge him until a few seconds later when the Avatar speaks.  
  
Cole: Nethaniel.  
  
Nethaniel: (looking up, mildly surprised) Here to get me out, finally?  
  
Cole: No, I can't. If I were to help you the Charmed Ones would no doubt find out about me in the process.  
  
Nethaniel: Just protecting yourself, is that it?  
  
Cole: Precisely. (a beat, and he continues) In a moment Piper is going to come and demand your help. You will need to give in to her pleas.  
  
Nethaniel: What? (brow raised) Why would I do that?  
  
Cole: Because the same demons who have taken Phoebe, have captured Pyrena.  
  
Nethaniel: (mildly amused) Phoebe's been taken? Pity I didn't know. (scowling) Pyre taken by demons... That's something new, but she can handle herself.  
  
Cole: No, she can't. She's still badly wounded from the last encounter with the Sisters, and in her weakened state she can't destroy the Dariyth Demons and will be killed like the other witches taken.  
  
Nethaniel: Dariyth Demons? Never heard of them before, must be unique to this reality.  
  
Cole: Perhaps, but in any case it will be wise if you help the Charmed Ones. Without Phoebe they will be at a disadvantage, they will need your powers.  
  
Nethaniel: I'll do what I can, but not for Phoebe. If Pyre's in trouble, I'll help her out even if she didn't come back for me. (he glares at the ground)  
  
Cole is silent as he glances off at the doorway.  
  
Nethaniel: She coming?  
  
Cole just nods as he vanishes from the room with one final glance towards his son.  
  
Steps are heard moments before Piper appears at the doorway. Her eyes are narrowed, and her expression deadly serious.  
  
Piper: We need your help.  
  
Nethaniel: Oh, really?  
  
Piper: Yeah. My sister, your Mother, has been taken by a group of demons which want to sacrifice her to steal her powers. You're going to help rescue her.  
  
Nethaniel: And why is that?  
  
Piper: Because if you don't help, I'll bind your powers or vanquish you.  
  
Nethaniel: You'd do that to family?  
  
Piper: If my sister were to die because you wouldn't help – Yes, I would show you the same courtesy you showed my son in the attic. You just wouldn't be healed.  
  
Nethaniel: That's harsh. (still amused)  
  
Piper: (ignoring his amusement) Will you help us?  
  
Nethaniel: Let me think on it.  
  
Piper: No, buddy, you give me an answer now.  
  
Nethaniel: What would I gain from helping you?  
  
Piper: Your freedom.  
  
Nethaniel: Sounds like an offer, but are you willing to keep it?  
  
Piper: Yes.  
  
Nethaniel: Whose to say I won't leave as soon as you allow me outside this room?  
  
Piper: I do. (she pulls a piece of wrinkled paper out of her pocket, and waves it about) This spell will make sure you can't leave the area that me and my sisters are in.  
  
Nethaniel: You've bound me to you and yours?  
  
Piper: In a way, yes.  
  
Nethaniel: (not amused) Lovely.  
  
Piper: I thought so too. (she smirks at him as the blue-energy around the doorway vanishes) Now, come with me to the attic. You're going to help us find Phoebe.  
  
Nethaniel slowly gets up, in no real rush to follow.  
  
~~  
  
Back in the cave, right after Pyrena had sent a rampage of daggers at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe is totally shocked, and unprepared to dodge the daggers flying towards her. She raises her arms, making to protect herself as best she can. When the daggers get within a few centimeters of her they just vanish, and Phoebe gasps in surprise. She was ready for the blades to penetrate her flesh, not just disappear. Quickly she drops her arms, and gets a good look at Pyrena – passed out on the floor, with the blue-black flames all gone from her arms. Her body shudders painfully once before falling still again.  
  
Trinity: Well that's lucky. (surprised)  
  
Kane: Are you okay Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: (staring at Pyrena) I'm fine.  
  
Trinity: Who is she, why'd she want to kill you?  
  
Kane: Must be an evil witch.  
  
Trinity: Obviously, she tried shimmering.  
  
Phoebe: She... She's my daughter.  
  
Both Kane and Trinity look equally shocked at that bit of information. It takes a moment for them to gather themselves again.  
  
Trinity: Did I hear you right? You said she's your DAUGHTER?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah... (still staring at Pyrena's unconscious form)  
  
Trinity: But how?  
  
Kane: An alternate reality. (blinking) Brought here by her Father.  
  
Trinity: Hey.. What are you, a telepath?  
  
Kane: (nodding) Yeah.  
  
It takes a moment for Phoebe to register what Kane just said, but when it hits her she looks over at the male witch, eyes wide.  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean 'by her Father'? Did you read her mind... or mine? (confused)  
  
Kane: Hers. (a pause) I mean her Father brought her in to this reality. Made it possible for her to be here, it seems.  
  
Phoebe: That's not possible... Her Father is dead.  
  
~~  
  
At the Manor, in the attic, Paige and Chris are working on potions.  
  
Paige: Well, this is the last of them. Hopefully they'll be strong enough.  
  
Chris: Yeah, hopefully.  
  
Leo orbs in, and looks around for Piper.  
  
Chris: She's talking with Nethaniel.  
  
Paige: But by all means, don't let that stop you from sharing.  
  
Leo: I didn't learn much. The other Elders could only give a few guesses on the whereabouts of the Dariyth.  
  
Chris: (sarcastically) That's helpful. (corks the last vanquishing potion)  
  
Paige: Yeah, very. Nice vague touch to it and all...  
  
Leo: Sorry, but it's the best I could get. (a beat) I did find out that a lot of other witches have been taken as well. So we're not just saving Phoebe anymore, there's a whole slew of innocent witches to save.  
  
Paige: Great, no pressure.  
  
Piper: (entering the attic) Okay, I think we can start locating Phoebe now.  
  
Paige: Going to give the spell another try?  
  
Piper: No, I'm going to let her Son find her.  
  
Chris: How? (looking as confused as Paige and Leo)  
  
Piper: Well, I'm no expert but I think Nethaniel might just have enough of a connection to Phoebe to find her. With the help of a spell on top of that, it should be easy.  
  
Paige: What are we waiting for then?  
  
Leo: This sounds like it'll work. Especially since Nethaniel's soul shares a thread to Phoebe's in this reality.  
  
Paige: A thread? (brow raised)  
  
Leo: I mean his soul depends on Phoebe's to survive here.  
  
Paige: Ah...  
  
It's a few minutes later that Nethaniel actually enters the attic, quite reluctantly. Piper offers him a smirk and motions to the scrying crystal on the table nearby.  
  
Nethaniel: You expect me to use that?  
  
Piper: Yes, we do.  
  
Chris: Unless you have some other way to find Phoebe?  
  
Nethaniel: (looking over at Chris) I almost didn't notice you future boy. Guess it won't matter much in a few weeks, though... (smirking he looks at Piper, Paige and Leo) I can find Phoebe easily without that crystal.  
  
Chris: What do you mean it won't matter?  
  
Nethaniel: (darkly) You'll find out soon enough. Be patient.  
  
Piper: Enough. Just find Phoebe.  
  
Nethaniel: Of course, top priority. (he closes his eyes, and a dark glow surrounds his body)  
  
Leo watches, but he couldn't help but find his eyes drawn to Chris questioningly. What did Nethaniel mean? Was his son in trouble?  
  
A few minutes later Nethaniel opens his eyes, and the glow fades.  
  
Piper: Where is she?  
  
Nethaniel: Not too far from here.  
  
Paige: Take us there.  
  
Nethaniel: (smirking) Are you sure you just want to rush in to this? I'll be no use to you once we're there.  
  
Piper: We'll manage somehow.  
  
Nethaniel: Alright then. (he offers his hand to Piper.)  
  
Piper hesitates a moment before taking his hand, and quickly taking Paige's arm afterwards. Paige grabs Chris, and after muttering something under his breath Chris reaches for Leo. The group then shimmers out of the Manor.  
  
~~  
  
At the cave Phoebe was now sitting next to Pyrena, keeping a watchful eye over her wounded daughter. She looks worried, and troubled by her thoughts.  
  
The light in the area was dim. It was sometime after nightfall, but no one was asleep. Richard was just coming around.  
  
Trinity: Hey Phoebe, your friend's starting to wake up.  
  
Phoebe looks over at Richard and makes her way slowly over to him.  
  
Phoebe: Richard, are you okay?  
  
Richard: (groggily) What happened?  
  
Phoebe: We were kidnapped by demons.  
  
Richard: That doesn't sound good.  
  
Phoebe: It's not.  
  
Richard: Where's Paige?  
  
Phoebe: Not here as far as I can tell. The demon didn't take her – just us.  
  
Richard: Why?  
  
Phoebe: They want our powers.  
  
Richard: I don't have any anymore. (sitting up)  
  
Kane: Doesn't matter, you're still a witch.  
  
Trinity: Unfortunately you'll get the enjoyment of dying with the rest of us. Not that having powers would do you any good, they're useless against them.  
  
The group falls silent at the sudden creaking of the holding's door being opened. Although none of them could see the demons, they knew they were there just by the sudden chill in the area, and the spoken warning.  
  
Demon: Which one's first? ~~  
  
-To be continued... 


End file.
